Forever In Fiction
by OneHellOvaWriter
Summary: 'Sebastian, why the bloody hell is a girl asleep in my rosebushes'I don't know, young master.' Reader insert story with an OC too, but the OC isn't the main character. Don't know where I'll take this. ReaderxSebby Ocx? I haven't decided yet. Ciel gets no pairing lol poor Ciel. Rating may change because I DO WHAT I WANT BIOTCH!
1. Yes I Fall A Lot

**Aurhor Note:**

**Hola! So this is Meg and one of the characters in this story is based off of me ^.^" but the main character is reader insert because I don't like making Oc's that much. (Even though I'm fine reading about them!) So I hope that you like this new story!**

**I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler obviously D: If I did well.. Let's just say Sebby wouldn't be safe *rapeface***

I waved as the taxi drove off. Mom was going on yet another business trip. I'd learned to not care so much anymore about being alone. I guess you can say I'd gotten used to it. Plus, I had plans tonight. Closing the door, I quickly picked up my phone and called my best friend.

"This is Meg, you're welcome," I heard the redhead's teasing voice on the other end.

"Hey chica! Mom just left and I'm on my way over," I smiled, making sure my iPod was secure in my pocket.

"Sweet! We are going to have the best weekend ever, (Name). We can totally have a Kuroshitsuji marathon tonight," she squealed from the phone.

"Dude, seriously? We watched that the last time I came over. We didn't finish until like four," I laughed, remembering how tired we were afterwards.

"Yeah, but I just got the dub in the mail! And we had to watch it on that crappy computer of my mom's last time. We haven't seen it in all its glory yet," Meg whined; I knew she was just itching to see the anime on that flat screen her dad got her for her birthday last week.

"Ugh, fine! But I'm totally picking what we watch next time," I sighed, turning off the lights around the house and making sure everything was off for the two days I'd be gone. Mom would be pissed if I let the power bill run up when I wasn't even there.

"Great! Hurry up, man, or I'll start this shit without you!" I heard her screech as the microwave beeped, startling her from our conversation. She must've been making popcorn.

"Okay. See you in a bit!" slapping the phone shut, I shoved it in my pocket. I had already left some clothes at Meg's house, seeing as we had been planning this all week. As I passed the living room, I stopped and rushed to the coffee table. Snatching up my iPod charger, I rolled it up and put it in the same pocket as my phone. Wouldn't want to forget that; I can't live without my music.

I closed the door, locking it with my spare key. I reached up and perched it over the door in its usual hiding place before turning and walking down my driveway. I'm glad Meg's house is in walking distance to mine. It means we can do all kinds of crazy crap just that much faster.

Meg and I have been friends for like six of my fifteen years on this earth. After Dad had died, mom had a lot of unstable jobs. She finally got one to where she only had to travel every once in a while, thus allowing me to finally have a stable school. With the school came the bullies. Soon after my arrival, the 'queen bee' of the school chose me as her next victim.

*Le Flashback*

_The small quarrel between the 'Queen Bee' and I had soon turned into an argument, all because I was too stubborn to give her my seat in class. She had snatched my book off my desk, and was now shouting profanities and insults at me. I was on the verge of slapping her in her remodeled face before a third person interrupted._

_"Just sit your plastic ass down, Emily," I heard a voice snap and turned to see a redhead, two inches shorter than me who was making her way closer to us. "Why don't you just have your daddy buy you another nose or bigger lips or something and just leave the girl alone?"_

_"Stay out of this, Meg!" Emily sneered and smirked at the girl. "At least I have a daddy."_

_"I have a dad, you idiot. Just because he divorced my mom doesn't mean he doesn't exist anymore," Meg sighed and snatched the book from 'Queen Bee' Emily's hands and held it out for me, "Here you go."_

_"Thanks," I mumbled and smiled at her. Emily stomped off, as the teacher finally entered the room, telling us to take our seats._

_"I'm the awesome Meg," the girl smiled and plopped down next to me. "That ditz can barely pass art class, so don't worry about her."_

_"I wasn't planning on it. I'm (Name) by the way," I sighed and pulled my backpack onto the desk to get out my notebook. Meg studied my things, as I rummaged through the bag._

_"Sweet Holy Rome and Baby Jesus! Oh my Prussia! Is that a Hetalia button?" she squealed and pointed to the small button on my backpack._

_"Yeah," I cocked an eyebrow._

_"Dude! It's so great to finally meet someone who likes anime in this hell hole! We have to totally hang out," Meg screeched, her green eyes brimming with excitement as she realized we had something in common. The teacher shot her a glare at her sudden outburst, thus making her smile sheepishly and shrink back into her chair. The whole class she commenced to whisper to me all about the idiocy that was my new school._

*Le Flashback End*

As I was reminiscing, I failed to notice a dip in the road and fell, "HOLY FIRETRUCKING SHIT!" I screeched as I fell, twisting in such a way that my klutzy ass flipped right off of the sidewalk and down into a ditch. As I felt my head come in contact with a hard object, everything went black.

**Author Note:**

**So as you can see, the crazy friend is based off of me! :D WE'RE FRIENDS READER-CHAN~! *ahem* I mean- I hope you liked this!**


	2. Comatose Dreams

"Young master, she should awake at any moment."

My head ached. Hell, my whole body ached. I didn't dare open my eyes at the moment, it hurt too much. Plus, I heard others in the room. Maybe Meg had come and found my unconscious body at the bottom of a ditch, decided that I'd be fine, and was watching Kuroshitsuji as I lay on her couch possibly dead. Yeah, that sounded like something she would do.

"What is taking so long, Sebastian?"

I moaned, "Ugh, Meg. I can't believe you started the movie without me."

"I can assure you that I do not know this movie you speak of, and I am no person named Meg," I heard a voice snap and my eyes shot open. I stared right into the face of a boy, no older than thirteen who was glaring at me. The most peculiar thing was that he had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"SWEET BABY JESUS IN A MANGER!" I screeched, sitting up quickly causing painful stabbing sensations to rush to my head, which I ignored. "Who the fuck are you?"

"That is hardly the way for a lady to speak, and quit your useless shouting," the boy snarled, crossing his arms. All I could think from his stance is 'Ciel disapproves'. Dang did this kid look a lot like that anime character. He had the outfit and everything.

"Oh I get it. You're one of Meg's friends. Did she put you up to this? I've got to say you're the best cosplayer I've seen so far for Ciel. Did you make that outfit?" I asked, putting two and two together in my head. He had some talent if he ade that getup himself! Might just ask him to make me one too...

"What are you talking about?" he looked sincerely confused at my outburst.

"Dude, you can quit pretending," I turned to look around the room, noticing another guy who was dressed as Sebastian. I ignored his presence, much to his surprise it seemed, as I shouted loud enough for anyone hiding to hear, "Look, Meg, you had your fun. You can come out now! I've got to say, you sure went to a lot of trouble to trick me girl! I mean, finding some fancy ass house with real antique stuff and everything! Especially when I could've possibly been dead."

"Shut up, you fool!" I heard the boy from behind me shout and I looked at him, startled. "For the last time: there is no one named Meg here! I don't know what you are talking about, but I would hardly waste my time in some silly girl's scheme to trick you." He groaned, growing tired of my outbursts.

"Tell me your name," he ordered. I don't really like being ordered around, so of course I pouted a bit.

"(Name) (LastName)," I sighed and looked him right in his blue eyes. Erm, eye, "Well, if you aren't helping Meg, then who are you and what am I doing here?" My eyes widened in horror, "Oh my God! Are you rapists! Well, you're kind of young to be a rapist, but still. Are you helping this pedophile?" I pointed to the Sebastian cosplayer and inched away from him in fear. "I knew he looked too good to be true. Standing there all dark and deceptive! Look, kid, you don't have to help him with his perversions! We can totally work together! I promise I won't let that creeper touch you ever again!"

"SHUT UP!" the boy fumed, having had enough. "We are not rapists and Sebastian is not a pedophile! I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive! You are in my mansion. I found you while walking the grounds in a rose bush!" So that explained why I had scrapes all over my exposed arms and legs.

"Miss (Name), if you move around too much you might open your wound again," the Sebastian creeper had majestically appeared on the other side of me. He looked as if he wanted to help me back into the bed.

"Dude, are you telling me that you are Ciel and that this is Sebastian? Like no joke?" I whimpered, beginning to believe the craziness that the kid was telling me. But then again I probably hit my head to hard and had a concussion. Someone had probably found me at the bottom of that ditch and I was in a hospital in a coma, never to return to reality… I've been watching too much Grey's Anatomy…

"Yes! Are you hard of hearing?" he snapped, trying to regain his temper from the earlier confusion and snapping me out of my thoughts. Yes, this was a dream. Definitely.

"What happened?" I muttered, looking down at my bloodied clothing. I was still in the shorts that I had worn to go to Meg's house along with my black T-Shirt. I reached up to touch my aching head and felt bandages around it. This was a pretty accurate dream.

"I already told you everything I know. It would be most helpful if you told us what you remember," Ciel sighed and looked at me, blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled and got back into the bed, which was pretty fluffy and comfortable by the way. "All I remember is falling down and hitting my head on something." I didn't know why, but I just didn't feel like telling them that this was probably all a dream. Didn't want to rain on their parade by telling them they weren't real and all that.

"Do you know where you live?" Sebastian asked, helping me into the covers, his reddish eyes looking into mine.

"And how you came to be in my garden?" Ciel asked, oblivious to the way the butler's eyes seemed to stare into my soul. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Uhm, no. Actually, no, I don't remember," I lied, hoping it would fool them. Besides, they'd never believe that I was from the 20th century if they were as stubborn as in the anime. I decided not to even try and explain it to them. They didn't look convinced about my not remembering anything, and I was sure that sexy cosplayer- I mean, Sebastian- would call me on it. Ciel nodded began to walk towards the door.

"You should get some rest, seeing as how you haven't fully recovered," Ciel did a little turn to smirk at Sebastian. "Make sure that our," he paused to smile a tremendously fake smile at me, "guest feels welcome."

"Yes, my lord."

**Author Note: **

**2nd chappie~! . I truthfully am just making this up as I go along... Nada is planned~**


	3. Sexy Supernatural Dudes and Corsets

"Heh heh heh," I chuckled darkly as I wandered the mansion. Dream or not, I was not going to lose the chance to explore the Phantomhive mansion. I just hoped that Sebastian didn't catch me a put me back in my room. Or worse: a corset. Again.

Yeah, he kept putting me back and telling me that I still needed to heal and whatnot, but since this is a dream, it won't hurt me any! I still didn't want to be in that corset though. I looked around the corner to another corridor. Not a soul in sight. Okay. Bad pun is bad.

As I continued walking the hallways I couldn't help but wonder why anyone would need a house this freaking big. I mean, it was just Ciel and his five servants. Seriously. This place could fit an army and everyone have a separate room.

Okay, I might be exaggerating a bit.

I gasped as I came to a door leading outside, "FREEDOM!" I screeched and rushed out of the mansion. Not like I was running away or anything. I was just sick of being cooped up for hours! Due to my running and all, I didn't have time to stop when I turned a corner and saw a giant sack of mulch. The mulch went everywhere and I groaned at how dirty I was. Mainly because these were the only clothes I had in this dream!

"Oh my! Are you all right, miss?" I heard a voice ask frantically and looked up. There standing in front of me and equally covered in mulch, was Finny, "I'm so so so sorry, miss! I really didn't see you! Oh Mr. Sebastian is going to be so mad at me. I'm so sor-" He was cut off as I glomped him. I'm sorry but he was just the cutest thing I've ever seen, even if he was covered in dirt.

"M-Miss!" he gasped, not quite knowing what to do as I had wrapped my legs around his waist and was rubbing my cheek to his all the while squealing about how FREAKING ADORABLE he was.

"Finny! Miss (Name)!" I heard a familiar voice snap and stopped fangirling for a moment in order to groan. "I hardly think this is appropriate behavior on either of your parts."

Yes, standing not a yard away, was Mr. Stick in the Mud himself.

"Damn it, he's found me," I grumbled and untangled myself from Finny's torso. I felt him let out a shaky breath of relieve, obviously not used to girls randomly jumping him for no reason. "Well, I'd love to stick around and chat, but- Actually, no. I wouldn't love to stick around and chat. Adios, Bassy~!" I made a b-line for the garden; anywhere away from Sebastian's wrath, considering he'd probably be really pissed at my calling him Grell's nickname for him.

"Heh heh. That's what you get for ruining my fangirl moment, Bassy. *huff huff* I need to start working out *huff huff*," I mumbled more to myself than to him, but y'know, since he's a firetrucking demon and all he used his demon voo-doo to magically appear in front of me and send me plowing into him. "Ah! Verdammt!"

"I'm afraid cursing is not very lady-like, whether it be in German or English," he smirked down at me as I gaped at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I dared to ask. But hey, I still thought this was a dream, so I had no fear for my life. His eyes slid closed and his smirk seemed to get wider in that plastic-totally-fake-smile way. Before I could blink I was already hoisted up and flung over his shoulder.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BASSY?" I felt him flinch at his nickname and I would've felt satisfied if I wasn't being thrown around like a ragdoll at the moment.

"My lady, I do believe you are quite dirty. I must give you a bath at once. And *tsk**tsk* those clothes show quite the amount of skin. And I don't believe you're even wearing a corset~" he chimed as if what he just said wasn't something a pedophile would say. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and no matter how much I wanted to believe it was just the blood rushing to my head for being flung over his shoulder, I knew it was a blush because of his words.

"Oh my God! If you don't put me down this instant I swear I will get those hot Supernatural dudes here in a second and they will totally exorcise you!" I felt him pause at that. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. "Oops. Let that one slip." I felt him fling me back over his shoulder to where he could face me, but to my dismay(? What? He's hot!) I was still being held bridal-style by him.

"I do believe you haven't told the young master and I the truth (Name)."

"Oh, so no 'miss' now that I know your dirty little secret, hmm?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He leaned closer to me, making my breath catch in my throat as his eyes glowed for a moment.

"I may just have to kill you, you know~" he smiled that closed-eye smile again.

"Pfft~ Go 'head and kill me! This is a dream anyway! AS IF YOU'RE REAL!" I laughed like a maniac which clearly took Sebastian back seeing as he literally _took a step back._

"I am just as real as you are-"

"Likely story."

"I think it's time that you told the young master and I the whole truth," he sighed and somehow managed to continue holding me with one arm as he used the other hand to rub his temple with. Show off. I saw him smirk down at me again and I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"But I'm afraid you can't see the young master in your current state. I will have to do what I previously promised."

"Including the corset?" I gasped in horror.

"Including the corset," he chuckled and hoisted my kicking and screaming body over his shoulder once more. This dream was becoming a nightmare fast.

**Author**** Note:**

***Verdammt- the German word for 'damn it' :P**

**Meg: So these chapters are a bit small I've noticed :/**

**Romano: This one barely made 1000 words you idiota. :(**

**Meg: Technically it was 1042. **

**Romano: Damn it don't get so technical! And why was that potato bastard's language in this story, huh!**

**Meg: Sorry about that. I'll try to make the future chapters longer! I think I'll make Meg come in the 4th or 5th chapter but I'm not sure. Sometime soon though I want to put her back in the story!**

**Romano: DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND IGNORE ME BASTARD!**

**Don't own Kuroshitsuji because if I did PedoClaude wouldn't be safe either. *rapeface***

**Don't own Hetalia because if I did no one would be safe. *rapeface***

**Romano: Your as bad as france .**

**Meg: I'm worse. :D**


	4. The Wonderful Wizard of Phantomhive

**Meg's POV**

I huffed as I left the comfort of my popcorn-smelling couch. Where in the heck was (Name)? God, I hope she didn't get into a white van again. Seriously, when was she going to learn that they LIE about having candy?

… That's a story for a different time…

Anyway, so I looked out my window like a crazed Jehovah's Witness for her. Nope. She wasn't anywhere I could see. Seriously it's been thirty minutes since we talked on the phone! Gah! I bet she's still in her house, looking frantically for her iPod charger because she's probably lost it again.

So I did what any best friend would do: I paused Kuroshitsuji and grabbed my phone before going out the door with (Name)'s house as my destination. Y'know, so I could rush her. I walked down the sidewalk while staring at my feet; I've fallen many a time to know that's the best place to look when walking.

"Hey," I glanced to my side at a ditch and squinted. "Is that- I think it is!" I hopped off the sidewalk and began to run to the ditch screaming happily, "FREE IPOD CHARGER!" I slipped a bit on the damp grass but regained my balance as I picked up the charger.

"ACK!" I screeched as the charger shocked me, but I didn't let it go. As it shocked me again, I closed my eyes in pain and soon felt the wind whoosh past me. Was I falling? I opened my eyes to be engulfed in darkness. I _was_ falling! I screamed my heart out as I fell through the darkness before seeing a small light below me. It got bigger and bigger as I fell towards it. I shielded my eyes and face, waiting for my fall to earth.

**Reader POV**

"NO SEBBY! BAD SEBBY! SIT! SIIIITTTTT!" I screeched as Sebastian threw me in the bathtub. I was beyond embarrassed considering he had _ripped _me out of my shorts and shirt! That was perfectly good clothing too! Luckily, he had left me in my underwear. Thank God.

"YOU GET SOME KIND OF TWISTED PLEASURE FROM THIS DON'T YOU SEBBY?" I shouted as he plunged his shampoo-filled hands onto my head. I heard him chuckle as a response. I knew he was a pedophile. Before I had a chance to express my anger more, Sebastian had dunked my head under the water to rinse the shampoo.

"Violent much?" I sputtered as air filled my lungs as he brought be back up. I opened one eye to view his smirk.

"I've seen enough yaoi to know where this is going," I coughed, hoping to get some water out of my mouth. Sebastian ignored my totally witty reply to his smirk. I feel like I'm just wasting all of my super advanced 20th century comebacks on this guy. I mean really.

"Hold your breath," he ordered only seconds before dunking me again. I felt like Ciel in Kuroshitsuji 2 with that crazy water torture stuff that he went through at the mental institution. Except I wasn't being obsessively hunted by Claude Faustus, which was a plus.

I finally stopped struggling against Sebastian's hold and allowed him to bathe me, except for my vital regions. He wasn't getting anywhere near those! I began to wonder which part of the anime I was in. You know, out of pure curiosity because I didn't want to change the ending or anything by telling them what I knew. It had to be some time after meeting Grell, I deduced because of Sebastian's obvious hatred for the nickname Bassy. So Madame Red was dead. Crap, I really wanted to meet that mentally unstable fashion nightmare. What? I'm not a big fan of bright red. Unless it's on Grell of course, because he can totally pull it off.

I barely noticed when Sebastian hoisted me from the water and wrapped a towel around me until he was snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"(Name), you need to get dressed!" Sebastian stated and pointed to the side of the bathroom where a super frilly dress sat. It looked a lot like Ciel's from that ball where he was kidnapped by the Viscount Druitt.

I died out laughing. He expected me to dress up in that? No freaking way man. No freaking way.

I voiced my opinion, "So not happening Sebastian!" I attempted to run for it once more but his arm blocked my path.

"I could of course force you into it, much like I forced you into the bath," he suggested deviously, as if he wanted to. The perv probably did.

"Please Sebastian! Just get me some pants! I'll chop off my hair and cross dress! Just anything but the dress and corse-" I was silenced with a gasp as he (probably using his demon voo-doo again) shoved a corset around my waist and tugged the strings.

"AH HOLY SHIZZNIPPLES THIS IS NOT PLEASANT! HOW DID CIEL DO IT!" I screeched as the life was sucked out of me via corset tightening. "I'm… Gonna… DIE!"

"Oh please, I doubt anyone has ever died from a mere corset," Sebastian scoffed and tied the strings.

"You've obviously never watched Pirates of the Carribean," he just looked at me blankly. Another comeback, wasted. Sometimes I wish this dream Sebastian would at least get my 20th century speak.

"Into the dress," he sighed and pulled the dress over my head. A perfect fit. He must've tailored it to fit me while I roamed the grounds. The jerk had predicted that he'd get me in a corset. I didn't know whether to be creeped out or impressed. I puffed out my cheeks in defiance but decided to let him put me into the dress. I figured that the faster he got me into it, the faster I could see Ciel and rain on his I'm a Real Boy parade, and the faster I could sneak into Finny's room and nab some of his clothes.

As Sebastian went to pull the dress over my chest I slapped his hand back, "STOP! Don't touch me there! This is my no-no-square!" I made a square around my chest before hoisting the dress over my bra/corset instead, then dug into my corset to unsnap my bra and flung it off of me to the corner without him seeing anything. Oh yeah, I've got skills.

"Now then," I sighed and turned to walk towards the door, motioning for him to lead the way, "It's off to see the wonderful wizard of Phantomhive."

**Author Note:**

**Meg: /bricked for fail at attempting to write a longer chapter/ Yeah, it's still only 1101 words *emo corner***

**Germany: *cracks whip* GET BACK TO WRITING THE FIFTH CHAPTER VERDAMMT!**

**Meg: G-Geez. Fine. Just save the whip for later okay?**

**Germany: O/O W-Was?**

**Don't own Kuroshitsuji because if I did William T. Spears wouldn't be safe. *rapeface***

**Don't own Hetalia because if I did I wouldn't be wasting my non-existant life writing this, when I could be hangin' with Germany and his whip. *rapeface***


	5. All Dreams End Unless It Isn't A Dream

**Author Note:**

**Before I let you read this chappie, I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed. Thank you Jessica1209, annitheboss, AnimeLuvr13, pretty-little-liar-girl70, ravenscry21, love1398, Lilac Wolf, and Sacha Michaelis.**

"Hola Ciel," I waved as I barged right into his office before Sebastian had a chance to knock on his master's door.

"Damn it, (Name). Didn't your mother teach you to knock?" Ciel fumed, scribbling on the papers in front of him. Dang it, how was I supposed to make a comeback to that without looking like a complete insensitive jerk? You win this round Ciel...

I sighed and plopped in the large chair across the desk from him. I looked around the room, "Don't you have like a bell or something that you can ring when you want room service?"

"What?" Ciel looked at me blankly and I sighed.

"Quickly Sebastian!" I said in my best British voice. "Go and fetch some cake for you see I am quite parched!"

Before Sebastian could retort Ciel spoke, "Yes, cake is a good idea."

Sebastian sighed, "But young master you've had cake already once today and-"

"LET THEM EAT CAKE!" I screeched, flailing my arms wildly. Sebastian finally left the room to bring us some food. I only hoped he didn't spit in mine.

"So (Name)," Ciel began, pushing his papers to the side before staring directly at me, "I believe it's time you tell me the truth."

I groaned, "Fine. Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version."

"I'm from the 20th century. I fell down into a ditch and blacked out to only wake up here but this is probably a dream that has been induced by morphine from a local hospital seeing as I'm probably in a coma right now. You aren't real in my world because you're a character this Japanese mangaka came up with. My best friend and I love this story but she's even crazier about it than I am," I took a breath seeing as I'd spoken all that without stopping. I watched as Ciel processed this information.

"And what proof do you have that your story is real?" he skeptically asked.

"Well since this is a dream I doubt it was on me, but maybe you found a little rectangular metal device in my pockets?" I hopefully looked at him, suggesting my iPod or cell phone.

"Ah, yes," he rummaged through the drawers of his desk before pulling out my iPod and cell phone. "Are you speaking of these?"

"OHMYGOD MY BABIES!" I screeched and snatched them out of his hands, startling the poor kid to jump away from me as if he'd been feeding a crocodile and nearly got his hand bit off. I clutched them to my chest gratefully and sighed just as Sebastian came in the door with our desserts. Sebastian set down our plates as Ciel explained to him what I'd just said.

Ciel picked up his fork, "But I can assure you one thing. This is most definitely not one of your dreams."

"Ohf yah? Hwow doh yoh knowf thaf?" I asked through my full mouth.

"Because if this was a dream, would you be able to read?" he smirked and shoved a book in my face.

"What?" I asked, swallowing the cake that was in my mouth. How the heck was this going to prove I was dreaming or not?

"In dreams, reading is difficult as the words become distorted. Try looking away from the text and then looking back again; if it's a dream, there is a high likelihood that the text will have morphed into something else*," Sebastian answered for Ciel. I shrugged; what would it hurt?

"Fine then, give me the dad gum book," I took the book and read the title, scoffing. _Alice in Wonderland_ of course it would be that book. Next thing you know I'll be falling into a rabbit's hole. Wait a minute. The words weren't changing! I reread the first page over and over again. It stayed the same. No morphing. No nothing.

I gasped, dropping the book to the ground and standing up from my chair, "T-This-!"

"That's right," Ciel looked up at me deviously. "This is not a dream."

**Meg's POV**

"ACK!" I screeched as I felt arms clasp around my torso, catching me before I could hit the ground.

"The bloody hell are you doing falling from the sky? Hmph! And to think I actually saved you from painting this rooftop a beautiful shade of red," I opened my eyes, shaking like a leaf in fear. The first thing I saw was a shocking red colored coat, which I was gripping for dear life. "It must be my motherly instinct coming out!"

"She isn't on the To Die list, so there's no reason for her to have fallen from such a height," a much more serious voice informed.

"W-Wha-?" I stopped as I gasped, looking into the piercing green and yellow eyes that were behind red frames. "You!"

"Oh, I see my reputation exceeds me~" the shinigami boasted, flipping his red hair as he sat me down. No way. It couldn't really- it couldn't possibly be _him_!

"Oh my God! You're so much prettier in person!" I gushed, as I looked him up and down, admiring the small skulls on his glasses particularly.

He looked down at me and gave me a sharp-toothed smile, "You just flatter me to _death!_"

No doubt about it. The man who'd caught me was definitely Grell Sutcliffe.

"Please do not flatter him more than necessary. I do not need his big head getting in the way of work and making me have overtime," I snapped my head to look at a tall man with perfectly combed hair. I let my jaw drop as he pushed his glasses up with garden trimmers.

"H-Holy shinigami," I muttered and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "IT'S WILLIAM T. FUCKING SPEARS!" I screeched and glomped the man, something he wasn't expecting.

"Please remove your body from mine," he grumbled as he had been plowed to the ground when I jumped him.

"OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD (NAME) THAT YOU WERE TOTALLY ONE OF THE BEST CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW? YOU SHOULD HAVE SO MUCH MORE SCREEN TIME WILLIAM!" I squealed as I hugged his immobilized body. Grell finally gained his composure and pried me off of his boss.

"Now you listen here," Grell huffed and gripped me by the shoulders to look me in the eyes. "The only one allowed to clutch William passionately is me!"

"You're not allowed to either!" William protested and dusted off his suit. "Come along now, we need to still reap five more souls."

"W-Wait please!" I called as they began to walk off. What the hell am I going to do if they just leave me here in the middle of Victorian London?

"Grell! If you hear me out I'll- I'll- I'LL TELL YOU SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS'S ONE AND ONLY WEAKNESS!" well that sure got his attention. The flame haired shinigami snapped his head to look at me, wide eyed before running over to me to shake me violently.

"YOU PROMISE? YOU'LL REALLY TELL ME THE SECRETS TO BASSY'S HEART?"

"I-I don't think he has a heart Grell, but I'll tell you all I know about him! Please, you've gotta help me!" I pleaded before wincing as I felt something fly in my eye with a gust of wind.

"AH! IT BURNS!" I screeched and Grell released me abruptly, looking at me worriedly. I stuck my finger in the side of my eye and removed my contact. "Damn I hate when shit gets under these things," I grumbled as Grell gaped, obviously never having seen a contact before.

"What's that?" William had returned, looking suspiciously at the small round thing on my index finger. I looked up at the two of them.

"This is called a contact. It's a replacement for glasses where I come from," I groaned, seeing as I didn't have any of the special eye drops to keep my eyes from getting dry while wearing them with me. "But I can't wear this pair anymore because they've dried out." I pulled out the other one, being met with the hated fuzziness that is my blindness.

"I CAN'T SEE! WHERE ARE YOU? GRELL? GRELL?" I clutched the first thing I felt; fabric.

"Are you really this bad of seeing?" I heard a voice say and recognized it as Williams.

"No shit Sherlock," I snapped, panicking a bit as I hated not being able to see anything more than blobs of undefined colors.

"Will darling! Look at her eyes!" Grell gripped my chin and tilted my head upwards; I could barely make out the outline of his face and William's.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I felt William shift against my hand where I was clutching his sleeve as he looked where Grell was gesturing.

"Well there's no way we could leave her here now anyways. This'll mean more overtime," he huffed and I felt myself be lifted bridal style.

"W-What's going on? What's wrong with my eyes?" I gulped. Did some crazy ass bug fly in my eye or something? Were there bug guts all over it? Oh god that's nasty. I hoped not.

"Surely you must've noticed sometime, darling!" I heard Grell exclaim as he walked- no, the wind was whooshing past me faster than if they were just walking- ran next to William who was carrying me.

"Noticed what?"

"Your shinigami eyes," William grunted and I did the only logical thing that I could do in this totally confusing and shocking situation.

I fainted.

**Author Note:**

***This is a fact. You really can't read consistantly when dreaming.**

**Meg: OHMYGOD THIS IS 1573 WORDS! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED :'D *sobs a river of happiness***

**Romano: WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?**

**Meg: Huh?**

**Romano: Why the hell does Meg have shinigami eyes?**

**Meg: LOOOOOOL~ It's because she's like half shinigami or some shit. I haven't decided yet but she's gonna have some shinigami in her blood fo' shizzle 'cause I am a weeaboo and my green eyes are totally a sign that I was meant to be a shinigami.**

**Romano: You are retarded, you know that right?**

**Meg: Yup. :3 Retarded and proud.**

**Romano: *leaves***

**Don't own Kuroshitsuji because if I did Grell's glasses wouldn't be safe *grabby hands***

**Don't own Hetalia because if I did Romano would be more pissed than he already is.**

**Meg: Not as much Sebby in this :( But I promise there will be more of him in the next one! And I want to bring Alois and Claude into this somehow too, but I haven't figured it out yet...**

**Romano: *comes back and drags Meg away with him***


	6. PedoSebby Strikes Again?

"If this isn't a dream then… WHERE IS MY IPOD CHARGER!" I screeched and began to look through Ciel's desk drawers. Ciel slapped my hand away in a huff.

"I assure you I know nothing of what you speak of. Those peculiar devices are the only things that you carried when in my rosebushes," Ciel snapped, slamming the drawers that I'd openened.

"I must've dropped it when I fell into that ditch," I muttered, more to myself than to him.

"Well, seeing as you're probably going to be here for a while, you may stay with us. You'll have to earn your keep, though," Ciel stood from his chair and walked to where Sebastian was. Sebastian had long ago cleared our plates as we'd discussed how the hell I got into a freaking ANIME. I still wasn't sure what part I was in, but Pluto isn't here so it's either before Pluto or after Pluto. I kind of hoped it was after because I admit, I did want to meet Alois Trampy- I mean,_ Trancy_- and his booty shorts. But then again I wanted to glomp that demon hound too, so it's win-win either way.

"What do you mean, 'earn my keep', Ciel?"

"Do you have any special skills?" Ciel ignored my question. Crap I think he's going to put me to work. I need to say something that gets me an easy job.

Gardening? Pfft no. I can't grow a weed.

Cleaning? Well anyone can do that. I thought of May-Rin. I take that back, not everyone can. I sure as death and taxes am _not_ cleaning this outrageous house. Bitch please. I don't know how the Phantomhive maid did it!

Butler… ing? Is that even a word? Well I don't care because I think Sebby's got that job taken care of. Plus it'd be sucky because Sebastian would make me wear a corset. No thank you.

Cooking? Knowing Bard I wouldn't make it out of the kitchen alive, but it would be interesting. I feel like I have some stuff in common with Bard. For one we're both batshit crazy about explosions! … Okay, it might just be because he's hot that I want to work in the kitchen…

"I CAN COOK LIKE A BOSS!" I shouted eagerly, making my mind up. Sebastian and Ciel both raised an eyebrow as they thought it over. Really, the only things I can cook are easy stuff, but it's not like they even know that fried chicken is super cheap! They might think it's a delicacy here. I might just change the history of the chicken finger. When I get back to my time, who knows? Chicken fingers could be like forty bucks a bag!

… I will not be cooking them chicken fingers then…

"You can help Bard in the kitchen," Ciel decided and I fist punched the air. "Sebastian, introduce her to the rest of them."

"Even though it will be pointless considering I already know who they are~ Lead the way my dear, _BASSY!_" I think Sebastian just growled at me. I should fear for my life. Nah~ I don't care that much. I felt Sebastian grip my wrist.

"Woah Nelly! I hope you aren't planning on throwing me in some abandoned room in some abandoned part of this house and taking my soul, or worse, my innocence!"

"I wouldn't be hurrying you if you weren't such a slow human," Sebastian sighed as he stopped abruptly in front of a door. Pushing it open he hurried me inside.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE MY IN-" I stopped as I realized there were four pairs of eyes watching me. Turning to face them I spotted Bard, Finny, May-Rin, and Tanaka. Ohmygod. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Glomp. Tanaka! If I did I'd probably break something on the old guy. Didn't want that.

"Oi Sebastian. Who's the lady?" Bard nodded in my direction, a cigarette in his mouth. Okay, I might have been able to resist glomping Tanaka (which is a miracle, I mean really) but I don't know about Bard. Hot damn.

"OH! Miss, I remember you from the garden earlier! I'm so sorry for running into you," Finny gasped, recognizing me without being covered in dirt and in booty shorts.

"Don't worry about it Fin-" I was cut off.

"This is (Name)(LastName)," Sebastian interrupted. RUDE! "She will be helping you, Bard, with cooking."

Bard raised an eyebrow, "In that outfit?" Oh right, I was still wearing this MAJORLY uncomfortable dress.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka… I don't even know how to describe that. Was he laughing? Was he trying to say something? Nevertheless I patted the man's shoulder and nodded as if I had an idea what he was doing.

"I agree with Tanaka. I should be wearing pants," I sighed before edging towards the exit of the room. "I'll just, y'know, be right back~ It was nice meeting you!" And with that I dashed from the kitchen (I'd realized what room we were in due to the oven and kitchen appliances) and rushed down the hallway. My clothes were ruined by Sebastian, it was only right for me to steal his pants as repayment. I had a pretty good idea where his bedroom was considering that on my previous exploration around the mansion I had found it.

I glanced behind me to see that Sebastian wasn't following. Probably because he was being bombarded with questions about me from the others. He would also have to come up with a lie about where I came from or something. I'll just go with whatever he comes up with.

Finding his room I was panting, I only had a limited time before he'd come after me. I locked his bedroom door. Yeah, that'll totally keep him out… I kept my distance from his wardrobe because let's face it, that's where he hides his cats! I read the manga. I know.

"But where does he keep his pants?" I grumbled and began searching his room. The most obvious place was a trunk at the foot of his bed. "Jackpot~!" I chimed as I pulled out some black pants. They were long and baggy, much too big for me, but a belt would fix that! I think Finny's pants would fit me better, but he hadn't done anything to deserve his pants being stolen.

"Cazzo!*" I cursed as I fumbled with the strings in the back of this god awful dress. Finally untying the ties, I threw it to the ground and dug around in the frills to find where I'd stashed my bra. Pulling on the pants, they loosely hung around my hips. I'd definitely need a belt to keep them from falling off seeing as they were beginning to slide down already.

"Ah- hah! This stupid corset! Coming up with you was the stupidest thing the human race has ever done!"

"You are mistaken," I gasped and clutched my arms around my chest, turning to see Sebastian smirking in the doorway. Stupid freaking lock. Why couldn't it be voo-doo proof?

"G-GAH! WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched and scrambled to duck on the other side of his bed, poking my head out just to glare at the black clad man.

"The corset wasn't the stupidest thing the human race has ever done. Not by a long shot," he chuckled and approached my discarded dress, picking it up and placing it on the bed neatly.

"Hah! Well it's got to make the top five! C-Can't you just let me dress in peace?" I blushed angrily, tugging the pants up higher a bit as I crouched to where he couldn't see me.

"You'll never be able to get out of that corset without assistance," Sebastian chuckled dismissively, making his way towards the door.

"W-Wait!" I grumbled.

"Hmm?" he tilted his head, as if he didn't know why I'd stopped him. "I'm afraid you've got to speak up, little miss."

"H-Help me!" I blushed deeper and hugged my chest as I stood up. I turned with my back to him so he would be facing the strings.

"All you had to do was ask," I heard him murmur near my ear, making me stiffen. When had he advanced on me so quickly? Damn his demon voo-doo. Damn it to hell! (Hah. Yet another bad pun.)

I felt his hands run up the back of the corset, where the strings were, "U-Unnecessary!" I barely could squeak now. I knew the blush on my face must've been a bright red by now.

"If you don't want my help then…" Sebastian sighed, removing his hands.

"N-No! J-Just hurry it up a-and get it over with," I hated how flustered I was being, but really! He was unnecessarily stroking me! …That sounded so wrong.

"As you wish," Sebastian replaced his hands on my waist as I gripped the foot of his bed, needing to lean on something as he needed better access to the strings. I of course still clasped one arm around my breasts. Hah! As if he was seeing my goods this easily!

"A-AH!" I gasped as I felt him tug the strings a bit. "What was that for? Aren't you supposed to be untightening them?"

"My hand slipped," I could practically hear his smirk. He'd probably giggle like a schoolgirl the whole time while tightening the strings until I suffocated if he could get away with it. I felt him unlace the strings and took a big breath of air.

"Oh oxygen, how I missed you so- umph," I felt myself be pushed forward, onto the bed. I squeaked a bit as I felt my bare torso (seeing as Sebastian had slipped the corset off from around me as he pushed me down) hit the sheets. Sebastian leaned over me, pinning one of my wrists above my head as he leant near my left ear.

"W-Wha-?" I began before I felt Sebastian give my waist a small squeeze.

"I would _love_ to know more about your world," Sebastian breathed near my ear and I immediately felt my blush go away, being replaced by a smirk. So_ that's _what this is about. Now that I know he hasn't gone all PedoSebby~

"Hate to rain on your parade but," I chuckled evilly as I felt him freeze the hand that he'd begun stroking at my waist.

"What is it? Speak up," Sebastian sighed, leaning into me more.

"You aren't dealing with a take-me-now-my-body-isn't-ready kind of girl, so remove your front from my back before I begin screaming rape."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said, startled.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAAAAPPPEEEEEEEE!" I smirked. 3, 2, 1…

…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER SEBASTIAN?"

**Author Note:**

***Cazzo- Italian for le eff word~**

**Meg: Hurrhurr no Meg in this chappie~ But I'm thinking of making the whole next chapter just about her and the shinanigans she's gotten into with the shinigami!**

**Romano: I-I am actually proud of you this time ragazza. It's 1782 words! Bellissimo bella!**

**Meg: ;u; T-Thank you Roma~ *hugs***

**Romano: D-DAMMIT GET OFA ME FEMALE BASTARD!**

**Meg: I know you love me~**

**Romano: W-WHAT? DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA IDIOTA!**

**Meg: *ahem* So anyway, I totally think Sebby would try to seduce the reader just to learn what she knows about him and his young master, y'know curiousity and all that jazz. But luckily(?) Reader-chan is too smart for PedoSebby~ :D**


	7. Meg the Hair Rapist

**Meg's POV**

When I came too I was on a really uncomfortable, really _hard_ couch in some kind of office. I groaned and sat up, squinting through the haze that was my blindness at my surroundings. Even if the lights weren't out in the office, I still would've had trouble seeing. Ever since I turned ten my eyesight has only degenerated. At one point my ophthalmologist predicted that I'd be blind by the age of twenty-five, or sooner, if it didn't stop its rapid degeneration. Then when I turned fourteen it randomly stopped degeneration and left me half blind. Yay?

Taken from my thoughts, I heard the door open. It didn't creak, just a swift movement and a whoosh of air was all I heard. I looked towards the door, light flooding my vision, to see a tall blob. I deduced it was Grell from the super amount of red I saw. Gosh I wish I could pull off red like he could, but black is more of my color.

"Oh, darling, it's good to see you're awake! You sure stayed out for a while, nearly a sixteen hours," Grell sauntered, or at least I guess he was due to the fact his blob swayed in my vision, as he approached me on the couch.

"I-I can't see," I repeated, looking at the blob that was Grell. I heard him sigh, and felt him grip my wrist and pull me from the couch.

"Don't you worry one bit about that! We've got all the glasses you could want here, but you'll have to settle for the beginner's glasses, considering you haven't passed the _deadly_ efficient shinigami exam yet!" Grell pulled me from the office, which had to be William's. If I had my glasses, I would've definitely checked his office for some S&M materials. We all know William likes that stuff.

What? Is it just me?

Anyway, I continued to be pulled past other fellow blobs by Grell, "What are you talking about? And seriously, this pace: Can't keep up!"

"All will be explained that is to our knowledge when you can once again see," Grell sighed, "Or at least that's what Willie said~ We ALL know how horribly dull it is to be without one's glasses! We can't complete our work without it~"

"Can I get an epic pair of glasses, preferably a twin to yours, that I can take home for my Grell cosplay?" I giggled manically; my inner fangirl was beginning to wake up.

"BEGINNER'S GLASSES~" Grell shouted to my dismay and pulled me along faster until he pulled me into a large room. I could hear a bunch of people speaking about looking at the letters and whatnot before Grell pushed me down into a chair.

"Look forward," I heard another unknown voice say and did as told; only to have an eye inspection begin. Dang were these shinigamis fast with their exam. Within fifteen minutes I had on these really god awful glasses on. THEY DIDN'T HAVE A BIT OF COLOR!

*ahem* I'm beginning to sound like Grell now. Not that I'm complaining.

Looking around, everything looked so much clearer. Looking at Grell for the first time since I woke up, I couldn't help but glomp him.

"OHMYGOD! You really are so much prettier in person. HOW IS YOUR HAIR SO LUSCIOUS! O. M. F. G. WANT!" I screeched, making the other shinigamis look at me like I was a mental person as I tackled Grell to the ground and ran my hands through his _gorgeous_ red hair. How could Sebastian and William resist this? Maybe they really were straight. I am disappoint.

Grell screamed out for help and squirmed as I hair raped him, because we all know he's wimpy inside, but no one came to his rescue. That is, until a guy who looked _just_ like America from Hetalia came into the room, saw his sempai on the floor, and pulled me off of him.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm afraid that you've just violated," he counted on his fingers, "five shinigami rules from the rulebook. I'll have to see your card."

I just stared at the blonde in awe and he waved his hand in front of my face a moment, "Damn, will this mean more paperwork for me?" Little did he know, snapping me out of my hetalia-induced stupor wasn't the smartest thing. For you see, when I did quit comparing him to America in every single way possible, I glomped him too.

"HOLY SHIT ITS ALFRED FUCKING JONES!" I screeched and pulled his Nantucket because I've always wanted to do that. Can you tell I have a bit of a hair fetish? Shut up.

"AH! BLOODY HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOI- AH! DON'T PULL THAT! FU-" this time the other shinigamis that were in the room ignored us, and continued with their eye exams as if that was more interesting than watching a deranged fangirl take down _two_ shinigamis in under a minute.

"Get off of him Meg," I heard a dignified voice order and the blonde who was under me, Grell who was attempting to pull me off of him by my arms, and I looked up to see who'd spoken. There stood William Spears, in all his suit glory, holding his garden shears. Pffft- Why did I want to have a garden party right now?

"B-But he's so damn pokeable," I whined and pulled the guy's- who I'd correctly figured was Ronald Knox (hotdamn)- Nantucket again, making him groan and slap my hand away.

"Off the subordinate," William repeated, pushing those glasses back up his nose. Damn his face was so sexy his glasses probably pleasured themselves by riding up and down that nose. Okay, my perv is showing.

And thus, with that thought going through my mind, a pedosmile broke out on my face and I did remove myself from Ronald's torso.

"Y'know, William, I could come to like the shinigami realm. It _really_ pleases my glasses fetish alongside my hot guy fetish," I tapped my cheek thoughtfully.

"That's why I love it here," Grell sighed dreamily next to me and I agreed with a nod. William facepalmed and Ronald wiped off his suit, grumbling the whole time about overtime.

"Who the hell is this girl?" Ronald demanded; guess I'd pissed him off a bit when pretty much taking his virginity without actually taking his virginity. If that makes sense. Well I sure as hell took his hair's virginity. "She's not a shinigami! What is she doing here?"

"What?" I deadpanned. "I'm not a shinigami? Well mess. And I really thought it wasn't that obvious, too," I scoffed sarcastically.

My sarcasm was silenced, however, when Grell interjected, "But wait! She has shinigami eyes! How can she not be a shinigami?"

"What? Let me see," Ronald gripped my chin much like Grell had when he'd first realized it and tilted my head to look into my eyes, making a blush bloom on my face. This was the closest I'd ever been to a guy (who was cupping my FREAKING FACE) without me either fangirling or being unable to see more than a blob.

Pssh. Boyfriends? Hellno. *forever alone*

"Eh? Well whaddayaknow," Ronald nodded, still looking into my green eyes. "Then how is she not a shinigami but still a shinigami?" he scratched his head with his free hand. His question made my brow furrow in confusion.

"Let us discuss this in my office," William turned on his heel and began to walk from the large room before Grell ripped me from Ronald's grasp and pulled me along again.

"Hey! I DESERVE SOME ANSWERS!" Ronald called, seeing he was being left behind before he ran after us. When we made it to the office, I saw the iPod charger I'd come here with on William's desk, and shoved it into my short's pocket.

"Well now that we're all here," William snapped, his glare directed at me who had been trying to talk to every shinigami I saw on the way here. What? You know you would've too, "Let's get down to business."

"All work no play isn't good for you, Will~ Before you know it you'll go grey like the Undertaker," I teased but then pictured the Undertaker. "But then again he is one sexy mofo, so it wouldn't be that bad. Feel free to go grey William." Ronald chuckled at this and William only rubbed his temple after his glare had deepened to such an extent it must've given him a headache.

"What? That old coot! How is he possibly sexy? I can still hardly believe he's a legendary reaper," Grell scoffed and I deduced that this was before he'd seen the face behind the bangs. I patted his back pitifully.

"Next time you see him, brush back those gorgeous bangs and take a good, long look at that face. You'll see what I mean, Grell," I suggested and Grell looked as if he wanted to do it. "Besides, how could he not be sexy? Every friggin' guy in this anime is sexy as hell-"

"Please refrain from making references to that monstrosity," William interjected, clearly seeing my pun and reference to Sebastian, which he obviously did not appreciate.

"-Even the dog's sexy in this place. I mean really," I ranted, picturing the demon hound Pluto in my head.

"I agree completely, darling," Grell gushed, and I think I saw his eyes sparkle with something that could only be described as sheer determination. I guessed he was thinking about his dear 'Bassy'.

"Wait, so does this mean you think I'm sexy?" Ronald smirked next to me and I gave him a one up.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I was sporting a rapeface as his smirk got wider.

"Back to business," William snapped our wandering attention back to him. "How did you get here, Meg? And what is all this talk about an anime?"

"Oh yeah, figures you wouldn't know. This is just like those fanfictions that have the fangirl going in the anime, but like ten times better," I began before explaining about how I'd gotten here and that they were just characters in an anime. Which was kind of confusing, because if they were just characters in an anime, then how the heck was I a shinigami? Wait. Maybe it's just in the anime that I'm a shinigami? God I hoped not. That would be epic if I really was a shinigami. Eh, I don't care enough to worry about it.

"That sounds completely absurd," William looked at me blankly as I finished my story. Grell and Ronald just gaped at me, believing me completely.

I smirked, "Oh yeah? Then if this isn't an anime, then how do I know all about the shinigami exam? Specifically _yours and Grell's_ final exam. Yup. I know all about _Will the Reaper_ and how you were the inspiration for that story after introducing yourself to that guy. Gosh I loved that OVA. You finally got the screen time you deserved," my eyes sparkled just talking about it, that was my second favorite OVA next to the one about the triplets at Tranny- Trancy manor. That OVA was my numero uno because it was undeniably hilarious to hear the triplets gossip.

I felt my smirk widen as I saw the belief wash onto William's face, replacing his skeptical look with disbelief. William's mind= Blown.

Yeah, I've got skills.

**Author Note:**

**Meg: Hurrhurr Meg's blowin' shinigami minds! Told you this chappie would be all about her! 1907 WORDS FTW!**


	8. This Is Why You Don't Let Bard Cook

**Author Note:**

**Welcome new reviewers~ xXElectric-Kuro-NekoXx, FreeHugs4Sale, Paxloria, xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx, Guest, ravenscry21, Jiffie, xXMrsMadHatterXx, Kuran Yuki, tifa2001, Jaz-147, NightfeatherxLionblaze, and mcrmy246. **

**And thank you old reviewers for reviewing again~ love1398, Sacha Michaelis, AnimeLuvr13, Jessica1209, and Lilac Wolf.**

**~AND NOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS~**

_**-Guest that reviewed Chapter 7: **_

**Meg: I don't know when Meg is going to meet up with the reader. I truthfully just make this up as I go along, but I hope soon! **

**Romano: Since this idiota is making such short chapters it's gonna take longer than if someone else was writing this.**

**Meg: *emo corner***

_**-Sacha Michaelis who reviewed Chapter 7:**_

**Meg: Daw~ Love you too!**

**Romano: Get to the point!**

**Meg: Fine, fine… Sheesh. Anyway, Meg does exist. She's me :D**

**Romano: Now you know what I have to deal with daily… ( **ಠ**_**ಠ**)**೨

**Meg: HURTFUL! Does someone need some hug therapy? *glomps***

_**-xXMrsMadHatterXx who reviewed Chapter 1:**_

**Meg: Da.**

**Romano: D: D-DAMMIT DON'T GET HER IN RUSSIA MODE! **

**Meg: Become one, Romano? OuO**

**Romano: O-OH GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, MRSMADHATTER, WHY?**

**Meg: Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and reading this. On with the story~ COME BACK HERE ROMANO!**

**Romano: NO YOU FEMALE BASTARD! *runs***

**Reader POV**

I felt the tears running down my face. How could Sebastian do this to me? How could he be so evil?

I continued chopping onions. What the hell kind of recipe required so many anyway? This was like my tenth onion to chop! He did this on purpose. I know he did.

So I should probably explain what is going on right now, shouldn't I? Well, after I screamed rape Bard and May-Rin burst into the room. May-Rin fainted with an explosive nosebleed and Bard was holding his, but I could see the blood dripping through his fingers. Sebastian explained that he'd merely 'tripped' (likely story) as he was helping me dress. Which I don't know how that even sounded normal because since when is having a grown man dress a sixteen year old normal?

Oh right, I forgot we were dealing with some of the most believing people in the world.

Anyway, so Sebastian was holding a grudge for my little stunt of screaming rape still. I had a feeling that he wasn't even beginning to get back at me yet, even though he had made sure everything on the menu tonight included onions. That bastard.

My eyes were burning, okay? BURNING.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my wrist before pushing the chopped onions into a bowl to give to Bard. Thank God I was done chopping. The aroma was so strong even Bard was crying as he cooked. A rare sight, I know, but we hadn't gotten to the actual baking with fire part yet. Was I a bad person for hoping he exploded the entire kitchen along with the servant's quarters, hopefully catching Sebastian in the fire?

Yeah, that's never going to happen, but a girl can dream. Plus I'd probably die too, so it would not be beneficial on my part.

"Thanks," Bard grunted as I handed him the onions and he mixed them in the.. I don't know what that was, but it looked nasty. I'd rather have a fried twinkie than eat that.

"Can I open a window?" I asked, pointing to the window behind us. Bard nodded, not even looking up from mixing. He really was concentrated when he cooked, as if he was really trying. I think he just got a little carried away is all when it came to fire, but other than that he would make a good cook. I walked over to the window to fiddle with the lock on it, only to find it was melted. One too many explosions, I see.

So of course I did what any sane person would do. I grabbed a frying pan and threw it through the window. Hell yes.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" Bard screamed as he heard the glass break and saw me swinging a frying pan like Hungary when pissed off at Prussia.

"Opening a window," I said simply, breaking the rest of the glass from the sides of the window. He just gaped at me.

"Is that how you open windows where you're from?" the blonde scoffed, shaking his head. I felt myself freeze at his comment, remembering home. How long had I been in this anime world? About four days. I wondered if Meg had called the cops about me being missing. Maybe my mom was freaking out. No matter how much I liked meeting the characters of this world, I missed my friend and my mother. Plus I was in one of the most violent and depressing animes where the chance of one dying was raised by a thousand.

If I went down in this anime, I'm taking Sebastian with me! Haha. Let's see how many bad puns I can make.

"W-Where do you come from?" Bard muttered as he realized my anger had been replaced by sadness.

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" I asked, quirking a brow. Bard merely shook his head as he poured whatever the heck that he was stirring into a cooking pan. "Well, where I come from isn't all that great. My automobile is a piece of crap. My fashion sense is a little whack and my friends are just as greedy as me. I didn't go to bording schools. Preppy boys never looked at me. Why should they I ain't nobody! Got nothin' in my pocket~"

"BEVERLY HILLS! THAT'S WHERE I WANT TO BE~" I sang, making Bard gape at me like I lost my marbles. "BEVERLY HILLS~ ROLLIN' LIKE A CELEBRIT- ow!" I rubbed the back of my head where Bard slapped me.

"Shut up and help me cook this," Bard shook his head, but I could see the smile playing at his lips. I couldn't help but jump back as Bard pulled out several sticks of dynamite and lit them up.

"BARD OHMYGOD!" I screamed and grabbed his arm as he put the dynamite in the oven with the food we'd been making, pulling him towards the doorway. This guy was nuts! Just as I opened the kitchen door I heard an earthshattering explosion from behind me and felt myself be thrown into the wall in front of me, along with Bard. The last thing I saw was my landing on Bard before everything went black.

Maybe working in the kitchen wasn't the smartest idea…

**Meg's POV**

William, having finally processed that I was in fact from another world and that this was an anime, was now going on to ask of how I could be a Shinigami and a human at the same time. Like I knew! It was confusing the shit out of me too!

"I've never heard of this happening before," William admitted finally that he had no freaking idea how it was possible. Ronald circled me like I was some item on display at a museum.

"Woah, so this is like a super rare half shinigami-human thing?" Ronald asked and I couldn't refrain from punching him in the stomach.

"I'm not an object you idiot!" I shouted, having lost my patience. All this talking was giving me a headache. I never thought that going into the world of Kuroshitsuji would be so confusing!

"OH! I know~ Maybe the Undertaker might know something about this!" Grell suggested. William seemed to think about it for once instead of immediately scalping Grell with his garden shears like I'd expected (and kind of wanted to see because of the Jack the Ripper arc when he did it and looked badass while doing it).

"For once I think you might have made a good suggestion Grell," William sighed. "The Undertaker is a legendary shinigami and knows more about certain things that I myself do. It could possibly be beneficial for you to speak with him, Meg. Unfortunately, Ronald and I are behind enough as it is because of meeting you and so I cannot be hindered any longer from doing my work. I do not want overtime."

"Old man Spears is right," Ronald sighed, leaving the room quickly before William had a chance to scalp him for calling him that.

"_Old man Spears_," I laughed and William shot me a glare. "I'm just teasing you, Will! Don't get your man panties in a bunch! So you won't be able to take me to see Undertaker? That's fine! I can find him myself if you'll just show me the way out of this creepily clean Shinigami Realm and back into the creepily dirty human world!"

"You, being a young Shinigami and a half-Shinigami at that, cannot just waltz in and out of the Shinigami world as you please," William mumbled as he shuffled through some of his papers, already getting into his work.

"Well then how the heck do I get out of here?" I began before I felt Grell pull me by the arm out of the room.

"You'll have to be escorted! But I won't be seen with you looking like that!" Grell turned up his nose in disgust at my outfit before pushing me into another room that suspiciously looked like a changing room.

"You look in that mirror and fix your face!" Grell ordered before leaving the room.

"RUDE!" I called after him before actually looking in the mirror. I swear I looked worse than death itself. Holy crap did William and Ronald REALLY just let me walk all around this place with that crappy look! I picked up the nearest brush and ripped it through my tangled and messy hair quickly before looking down at my clothes. At least there were some clothes in here, but they were all red. I guessed this was Grell's changing room?

Ah, screw it. Even though I'll look like a tomato because red isn't my color, I can't say I wouldn't mind wearing some of Grell's fabulous clothes. What? They really were fabulous? But alas, I just wanted something simple to get me out of the same shorts and shirt I've been wearing for like two days now.

So what did I pick? Some black shorts, a white button down shirt, and a red vest, that's what! Then I just flipped my hair up into a ponytail because it was hindering my awesomeness and walked out of that changing room like the boss I am.

"You look much better, but you could use more red," Grell pouted and I shrugged.

"Red makes me look like a tomato," I deadpanned before deciding it would be better to not insult Grell's favorite color, "Besides, it looks better on you!" Yes; the secret to getting on Grell's good side: flattery.

"Oh darling, if you keep flattering me I might just die!" Grell squealed, obviously pleased with the compliment. "Let's get going to Undertaker's! I've got work to do too, you know! So I can't just dilly dally!"

As Grell pulled me through the hallways I couldn't help but ask, "How are we even getting back into the human world? And why couldn't I just go on my own?"

"Well, my dear," Grell finally stopped in front of another door. It was labeled 'human world'. How freaking convenient. "Like this!" He snatched that door open and pulled me inside. Before I knew it I was falling through the air again and screaming my head off. Before I hit the ground, however, Grell had caught me and was placing me on my shaking legs. Déjà vu much?

"T-The fuck?" I squeaked as I grasped Grell's arm for dear life, seeing that we were on a rooftop.

"That's why you can't just go jumping into the human world by yourself, Meg! You'd be splattering this rooftop with red and be squished like a bug," Grell nodded, "But I bet Undertaker would have a field day trying to fix you up for your funeral. A real challenge for him that would be." Okay, that was just plain creepy.

"S-So how do you go back to the Shinigami Realm?" I asked as he hopped off the roof, with me in tow, and landed gracefully in front of the building whose rooftop we were just on.

"You're definitely not able to do that yet, Meg~" Grell sighed and shook me off his arm. I finally gained my composure, "You have to use your death scythe to open a door to the Shinigami Realm, like this." With that Grell pulled out his chainsaw from God knows where and sliced the air in front of us. A bright light beamed and before us appeared a door with the words 'Shinigami Realm' written on it. Another slice through the door with his chainsaw made the door disappear just as it had come and I was left gaping at the spot where it was.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!" I screeched and Grell looked pretty damn proud of himself right then.

"Now then! Enough talking already! Let's get you to the Undertaker so I won't have overtime too!" Grell interrupted my fangirling to point at the building in front of us. How had I not noticed it before?

The building we'd jumped from had a sign on the front of it. This was none other than the Undertaker's shop.

**Author's Note:**

**Meg: I'm sososososososo sorry it's taken so long for me to write this! I was just having this huge dilemma with where in the story I was going to have Reader-chan and Meg show up in! But fear no more! I've decided finally~ But I won't tell you~**

**Romano: You fucking troll.**

**Meg: Oh ho ho ho~ I pride myself on my mastery in the art of trollism!**

**Romano: That isn't even a word.**

**Meg: I DO WHAT I WANT BIOTCH!**

**Romano: At least you managed to make the story 2020 words this time. Finally a longer chapter.**

**Meg: I know right! I feel so accomplished~**

**Romano: Well don't yet because you have still got to write more! Wait a minute. Why the hell am I even here? I'M NOT EVEN FROM THIS ANIME! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU THAT MUCH! WHY THE HELL AM I HELPING YOU WITH THIS?**

**Meg: :'( …hurtful…**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji because if I did Undertaker's freaking GORGEOUS hair wouldn't be safe.**

**I don't own Hetalia because if I did Romano would beat the shit out of me..**


	9. Sexy Gray Haired Undertakers Oh Yes

**Super-Quick Author's Note:**

**Meg: Ohmygod~ Two updates in two days? Wow I'm on a roll~**

**Meg's POV**

"_Tee~Hee~_ You've finally arrived I see~ And not for a coffin. I'm surprised you managed to survive such a fall, Meg~"

I froze as I heard those words emit from a coffin behind me. O-Oh my God. I know that just sounded creepy as fuck but if I see Undertaker right now I think I won't be able to contain myself. W-Wait a minute. Did he just say my name?

I whipped around to come face to face with a smirking Undertaker, his bangs hiding those eyes that would make me go to fangirl heaven. Luckily for him. Grell jumped next to me and pulled me back from Undertaker who was all up in my business.

"A-Are you sure this old kook is as sexy as you say?" Grell looked at me skeptically as I just stood there, slightly shaking from containing my fangirl.

"Sexy you say? _Tee~Hee~Hee~Hee~"_ Undertaker chuckled, finding it amusing. I gulped a bit, seeing Grell reach for the bangs. Oh no- Grell if you brush those back I won't be able to-!

And there they were.

"OHMYGOD. WHY MUST YOU BE SO WONDERFULLY AWESOME AND CREEPY BUT STILL SEXY? HOLY SHIZZNIPPLES!" I screeched and jumped Undertaker as Grell stood in blushing shock at the sexiness he'd just witnessed that was Undertaker. Undertaker fell back into a coffin with an 'oof' as I continued to squeal and latch onto him much like I had to Ronald, only times ten. I took a deep breath as Undertaker gaped up at me, for once not laughing or smirking, and reached down to brush his bangs out of his eyes once more.

Yup. The Undertaker was looking at me like I was crazy. That was just sad.

At least that's the thought that was running through my mind before he burst into hysterical laughter. Shutting those glorious green eyes and cackling madly, I felt his fingers wrap around my waist, keeping me in place. I blushed as he continued to laugh, silently looking at Grell with a 'Help me I think he's going to rape me' look. Oh, and Grell was _such_ a big help, standing there holding his nose to keep the nosebleed in.

Do you hear my sarcasm? If you don't then I don't even know why you are reading this.

"_Hee hee hee heh heheh heh," _Undertakers giggles died down a bit as he reopened his eyes to stare at my slightly scarred for life, blushing face. "Oh I definitely didn't expect for a half Shinigami to be so amusing~! I'll tell you whatever you want!"

"Oh- um, thanks so much," I mumbled awkwardly, suppressing the French thoughts running through my mind at the position we were in, even if we were in a coffin. "Grell!" I snapped, seeing Grell had finally gotten a reign on his nosebleed. There were napkins stuffed in his nose, "Help me and Undertaker up!"

"O-Oh right!" Grell hurried to literally _fling_ me off of Undertaker before jumping him himself! "Take me~" And thus unleashed another roar of Undertaker's laughter as I facepalmed at Grell. I know that's what he said in the anime when first seeing Undertaker's face, but seeing it in person was better. I chuckled slightly as Undertaker and Grell stood up, but Grell continued to clutch Undertaker's arm.

"_Tee~Hee~_ So what is it the half Shinigami Meg wants to know?" Undertaker asked, walking over to a shelf to take a jar from it. Sticking his hand into it he pulled out a.. Dog biscuit? No, it was just a bone shaped cookie!

"Well first off I'd like to know how you know my name and can I have one of those?" I pointed to the cookies and Undertaker giggled, handing one to me. Grell looked utterly disgusted as I took a bite of it. Hey, it wasn't that bad actually. Like a sugar cookie. Could use some chocolate chips, but that's probably just because I'm a chocoholic.

"I know your name because you and your companion were talking outside~ _Hee~Hee~"_ Undertaker took a bite of his cookie as he pointed to Grell. "And all these years without glasses have trained my ears to have much better hearing, you see. Now," Undertaker looked up at me from under his bangs, "Why don't you tell me what you _really_ want to know?"

"We're here to ask if you know anything about half Shinigamis," Grell butted in, seeing as my mouth was full with these FREAKING WONDERFUL bone cookies of Undertaker's. Haha. Why did I just think of a boner?

Undertaker burst into laughter once more. Freaking music to my ears man.

"I had a hunch you would want to know more of _what exactly you are~_" Undertaker giggled. God he was just always laughing. I was enjoying his crazy laughter way more than I should be. For a reason that is quite obvious the Funny Farm song by Dr. Demento was playing through my head like a theme song right now.

"Get to the point!" Grell groaned, really not wanting any overtime even if Undertaker was the sexiest man in this room. See what I did there? There's no other man in the room, but even if there were, he could probably make top two unless up against William and Sebastian. Still though, at the very least he's in my top five of sexy Kuroshitsuji men that I can think of right now.

Well, the ones that are in the anime, because if we're talking manga too then Joker would definitely be five, bumping Undertaker to six. Ahem. Off track. Back to the story. Sorry.

"Well then~ How old are you Meg? Sixteen?" Undertaker asked and I was snapped out of my mental sexy-man-ranking-system.

"Uh, yes? So what?" I ate the last bit of my boner cookie and stared at Undertaker who had at some point put on that epic hat that looks like it would be super hard to keep perched on your head. I mean really. How did he keep it on there? Pins?

"That explains it then~ You see, when a half Shinigami turns sixteen, their human half begins to dye out and be replaced by their Shinigami half. Eventually making a whole Shinigami. Unless their Shinigami ancestor wasn't a higher up Shinigami that is, because if their Shinigami ancestor wasn't then they could go through life and never even know of their Shinigami-ness," Undertaker explained, and I admit, I was having a bit of trouble keeping up. I know for a fact he just made up the word 'Shinigami-ness'.

Grell spoke my mind, "This is bloody confusing."

"_Tee~Hee~_ Indeed it is, but do try and keep up," Undertaker turned his attention to me. "Meg, you are turning into a full Shinigami because your powerful ancestor's Shinigami blood runs through your veins."

"But neither my mom nor my dad are Shinigamis. They don't even have green eyes!" I protested. How could I possibly have a Shinigami ancestor when my parents weren't even death gods?

Undertaker erupted with laughter and I waited patiently for him to calm down, "Well then my dear~ Isn't the solution obvious?"

I just stared at him. I saw Grell tap his foot impatiently off to my side.

"One of them, if not both, is not your parents, Meg."

**Reader POV**

"D-Damn it Bard!" I coughed, pushing some of the rubble off my body. It was a freaking miracle I was still alive, probably thanks for Bard breaking my blow to the wall. I heard said cook groan beneath me as he regained consciousness. I turned my sore neck to look at him. Like I would miss seeing afro-Bard! At least my fangirl was satisfied right now, even if I was about to possibly die either from a broken bone piercing one of my vital organs. Okay, I didn't think I had any broken bones, but there was still the threat of Sebastian after he sees the kitchen. And the hallway. And the whole freaking area around this area.

Yeah. I bet he and Ciel were thinking when they decided to let me work in the kitchen 'Hey, I bet this girl has at least enough mental stability to try and stop Bard's explosions! Maybe with some guidance we won't have to worry about being wiped off the face of the earth every time Bard makes a meal."

Well did they ever think wrong. Heh. The most I was going to do to Bard was scream a little at him. Not for blowing up the entire kitchen part, but for the _with us in it_ part.

"B-Bloody hell, (Name)," Bard grunted as he sat up as much as possible with me on him. "What are you doing just sittin' here? Go and check the oven to see if that was a success!" All I could do right about now was gape at him. That was really what he cared about right now? Just as I was about to open my mouth all hell broke loose.

Literally.

"What. Exactly. Happened. Here?" I heard the sugary sweetly menacing tone of Sebastian's voice as he walked over the debris towards us, speaking a word with each step. Yup. He was pissed.

"Oi! Sebastian! Sorry about the kitchen," Bard rubbed the back of his afro and I could see the sweat drops blooming on his forehead. He knew we were in deep shit for this.

"(Name)," Sebastian began and I looked up at him to surprisingly see his eyes were open and held- Was that worry?- instead of the hate-filled, closed eye smile I'd expected. "Are you all right?" I felt my jaw go slack as he helped me out of the rubble and off of Bard by my arm. Bard was gaping as well at the lack of the lecture we'd expected.

"You are not injured in any way, are you?" Sebastian asked, quickly looking me over for any serious injuries. At the most I was a bit sore and had some scratches. I'd be bruised in the morning for sure. Other than that I was perfectly fine.

But I was beginning to think that Sebastian was the one who'd hit his head after being in an explosion. Why the hell was he being so nice? It was beginning to creep me out. I felt myself being shaken by my arms out of my stupor.

"-me)? (Name)?," Sebastian's voice broke through my thoughts finally, making me look directly into his- yes they were concerned- eyes.

"Uh, Sebastian," I began only to be cut off as Sebastian gripped my arm and hauled me away from the kitchen, but not before shouting over his shoulder.

"Clean this up Bard, and don't think you're punishment is over," I heard Bard groan again and mutter about how cooking was an art and art meant explosions before he was out of earshot.

"S-Sebastian where are we going?" I asked. Oh no. Was this the return of pedoSebby? I sure hope not. I shuddered at the memory of being pressed on his bed half naked with him hovering over my back.

"I was originally asked by the young master to retrieve you before the explosion, but then on my way to the kitchen I heard it. I was quite worried that I wouldn't be able to complete my young master's order," Sebastian explained. So he hadn't really been worried. I don't know whether to be offended or relieved.

"So what does Ciel want with me?" I coughed a bit and dusted off my clothes to my ability as Sebastian hurried me through the halls towards Ciel's office.

"The young master has gotten a letter," Sebastian stopped in front of Ciel's office door before opening it.

"A letter? From who?" and why do I care? I left that part out.

My eyes landed on Ciel in his badass chair of doom, "From the Queen."

**Author Note:**

**Meg: 1982 words! YEAH! I made this story my bitch.**

**Romano: Oh just shut up and tell them what you wanted to tell them so I can eat some pasta dammit.**

**Meg: Can I eat it with you? Please?**

**Romano: O-Okay.**

**Meg: Like a date?**

**Romano: F-Fuck no female bastard!**

**Meg: Well damn… *emo corner***

**Romano: Screw it-a. Meg's gone to her emo corner so I guess it's-a up to me to tell you what that idiota wanted to say. Why do I-a do this? I don't even get-a payed… Anyway. She wanted to say that-a she can't-a say grazie to all of-a her reviewers and-a name all of you bastards. So instead-a she'll just say thanks to all of-a you and then answer-a your questions.**

**Meg: *returns from emo corner***

**Romano: Bout damn time you got back. I was having to explain for you.**

**Meg: Oh right. Sorry Lovi~**

**Romano: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Meg: Anyway, thanks so much reviewers! I'll answer the questions I get in the next chapter if I get any~ Au revoir!**

**Romano: THAT'S NOT ITALIAN YOU IDIOTA! THAT'S THAT WINE BASTARD'S LANGUAGE!**


	10. Failed Fairy Tail Expectations

**Reader POV**

"People are spontaneously combusting?" I sat and stared dumbly at Ciel who merely sipped his green tea and nodded. Though I do remember Kuroshitsuji II, I don't know it completely by heart like Meg does, so I could only guess a bit on what he was taking about.

"It seems that the queen has decided to leave this matter to the dog and the _spider_, once again," Ciel paused to sit his tea to the side and look up at me.

"'_Once again'_? What? Are people getting burned alive every couple of years in London or something?" I commented, and Ciel has learnt enough about me in the time I've stayed here to understand the undertone of my words.

"Yes. It is peculiar that she'd phrase it like that, as if it has happened before," Ciel agreed.

"Spider?" I heard Sebastian ask as he removed the empty teacup from Ciel's desk.

"I've never heard of this spider either, but we won't be getting any information by just sitting here. We're head for London, and you, (Name), are going to accompany us," Ciel stood from that chair of doom and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" I asked as I stood too, seeing Ciel make his way to the exit of his office.

Ciel responded, as if it was obvious, "I would like to have my mansion in one piece when I return. It seems you are just as untrustworthy around explosives as Bard is."

"Not true," Ciel turned to look at me, one foot out the door. Yes, Ciel. I had dared to disagree with you, "I just don't give a shit whether or not Bard blows things up, as long as I'm not going to get hurt." Ciel shook his head and sighed.

"No matter. Sebastian has already prepared for our leave. Change into something less," Ciel looked me up and down quickly, obviously eyeing the dirt and rubble that still clung to my clothes, "dirty. Then Sebastian will escort you to the carriage. Do hurry up though. And Sebastian," he turned his head to address the butler, "make sure Madame Red doesn't go sticking her nose in this. This is just the sort of thing she likes."

"I doubt there's any need to worry," Sebastian bowed as Ciel left the room. Ciel's turned head and my fear of corsets keeping us from realizing the smirk on the black clad butler's face. I looked up at the butler warily.

"You're not going to put me in another corset are you?" I spoke. I sure hoped not.

"I will be making sure you do not look like a savage. I'm afraid that the outfit the young master has chosen for you to wear requires a corset. The servants are outside, so scream rape all you'd like," Sebastian's eyes glowed pink briefly. Yup. He was still pissed about that incident. "Now then," I squeaked in surprise as I was lifted into his arms and he bolted from the room. Before I knew it I was in my own room and being sat on the ground, "The young master did tell us to hurry, and hurry we shall." I barely felt the clothes be removed and replaced on my body before I felt the air being ripped out of my lungs by the squeezing of the corset strings.

"D-Damn," I wheezed, "y-you." Sebastian merely chuckled in response before tying the strings and throwing a dress over my head. Luckily it wasn't all frilly and super extravagant, but it still had to have a corset so I detested it.

"There. You at least look presentable," Sebastian smirked as I glared daggers at him. He ushered towards the door and I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Seriously the carriage ride was not at all how it's pictured in fairy tails. There was no elegancy in the way I had to grab the sides of the entrance and hoist myself into it with the help of Sebastian. The road was bumpy and I don't even know how Ciel could go to sleep as fast as he did. To say the least I was bored out of my mind. It didn't help any that as I looked out the window I could feel Sebastian sitting next to me and _staring _at me. It made me a bit uneasy sitting next to him with Ciel asleep. Mainly because Ciel slept like a freaking ROCK.

So to save you the same mental anguish I had to go through during that god awful ride to London, completely entertainment-less because my ipod had died two days ago due to my having lost the charger, I'll stop talking about the ride.

"People say that the victims had too much to drink and combusted," I heard a man say as Ciel, Sebastian and I approached what appeared to be the crime scene. Ciel stifled his yawn a bit from having woken up not ten minutes ago, but then put his serious face on. I couldn't help but smile at this small show of how he was still a kid. Damn. I'm making myself feel old.

"The Yard doesn't go on gossip! Now find some evidence!" an older man with some… interesting sideburns shouted at the one who'd just spoken. I thought it was a bit mean actually. Then I recognized him as the guy who runs the Police Force.

"Having troubles, Sir Arthur?" Ciel's taunting voice broke through my thoughts. Sir Arthur turned as we walked up to him, scowling at Ciel then at me when he noticed that the earl had not come with just his butler. I'll admit, I didn't really like Sir Arthur that much. I'd begun hating him ever since he jumped at the chance to lock Ciel up in season 1 all because of some little opium misunderstanding.

Okay, maybe it was more than that, but still. He had the nerve to lock him up!

Thus is why I'd rather face the wrath of pedoSebby by standing next to him than continuing the three steps ahead where Ciel was now addressing Sideburns, "Tell me about the investigation."

"There's no progress yet," Sideburns snapped.

"Yeah, ri-" I was cut off with a gasp as a sharp pain went through my left arm. It was so fast I hadn't even seen his arm move, but I know Sebastian just pinched the shit out of me. I shot him a glare as Ciel and Sideburnes continued talking. Sebastian merely smiled at me and I smiled back. It was a smile thatsaid if-you-effing-pinch-me-again-I'm-going-to-tell-Ciel-where-you-hide-your-cats.

Okay, maybe I couldn't get that all across in a smile, but I sure did have malicious intent behind it.

"What about the previous cases? Do they differ… Or maybe they're the same? There are similar crimes, are there not?"

Sideburns sighed, "So you know about them."

Ciel chuckled, "Well, now that you've confirmed them, yes." I had to hold back my snicker at that, and I noticed Sebastian smirk out of the corner of my eye. However, the smirks were wiped off our faces as Sideburns replied to Ciel's request to see the case files.

"There aren't any left, but even if there were I couldn't show you," Ciel's eyes furrowed, "Scotland Yard will find who's responsible for this. We don't need your help."

"Very well, I hope you're right. Sebastian, let's g-" Ciel and Sideburns gaped at us.

Yes, not one yard away, Sebastian and I were doing something unthinkable.

"Holy shit this cat's beautiful," fawning over a fucking cat.

**Author's Note:**

**Meg-chan: So sorry about the lack in updates recently. Really your reviews have been the only thing keeping this story alive. I've been adding a little at a time to this over the past few months and this chapter is finally finished. I just have been having a major block, not just on this story, but on EVERYTHING that I've been writing! Sorry again and I hope that this marks the renewal of my writing spirit. Thanks for hanging in there with me and reviewing!**

**Romano: Damn, you finally get serious and it's just to confirm that you're being lazy as hell.**

**Meg-chan: I'm BLOCKED! Not lazy! There's a difference!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ THIS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey. I originally loved writing this story... But over the past months I've begun losing interest in it. In the beginning all it was meant to be was kind of a crackish fic, but now I feel it's just become plain stupid. I haven't been keeping up with it either, and frankly I've been depressed. Being homeschooled doesn't help depression any. It actually enables it. I don't have to see anyone if I don't want to, and I usually choose to stay in my room alone when I'm not seeing a friend who can't speak to me anymore. You see, she recently became comatose.

Writing used to be my way to escape reality, but now I can't even do that anymore. I'm sorry. The one thing I loved to do and so many of you like me doing I can't do anymore. Maybe someday I'll be able to write a decent story, but maybe not. I'm all dried out.

I'm going to sleep.

-Meg


End file.
